Ikuta Erina
Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume, and a member of units Harvest and Plumeria. Biography 2011 On January 2, at the first Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert, Tsunku announced Ikuta as one of the new members of Morning Musume's ninth generation. She joined alongside Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon. The ninth generation made their concert debut the same day, participating in the song "Tomo" and "Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are!". Ikuta's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu ka Ska!". On June 12th, Ikuta's first e-Hello DVD was announced; "Greeting Ikuta Erina" which was later released on July 2nd. On July 30, Ikuta cut her hair short. It was announced that she replaced Ogawa Saki on the show Oha Star. Ikuta starred in a new stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On March 27, she graduated from Oha Star and Oha Girl Maple. On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On July 4, Ikuta annonced on her Ustream show that she will change her official member color from Purple to Yellow-Green in the fall. On October 10, it was announced that Ikuta would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Takeuchi Akari. 2013 Ikuta will be featured in a special gravure mook titled “Graduation ~Chuugaku Sotsugyou~”. The mook will have various photos and interviews about going from middle school to high school, and will be released on February 27. On March 2, it was announced that Ikuta would be a member of new SATOUMI Movement unit Plumeria, alongside Nakajima Saki, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, and Ishida Ayumi. Profile *'Name:' Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) *'Nicknames:' Eripon (えりぽん), KY Ikuta (KY生田), Eri-chan *'Birthdate: '''July 7th, 1997 (15 years old) *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Japan *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Height: 160cm (5'3") *'''Bloodtype: A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' **'Purple '(2011-2012) **'Yellow-Green '(2012-Present) *'Oha Girl Maple Color:' Orange *'Hobbies:' Dancing, golf *'Favorite Foods: '''Strawberries, ham *'Favorite Drink: Strawberry juice *'''Least Favorite Food: Vegetables *'Favorite Colors:' White, black, red and yellow *'Motto: '"Determination is key!!" *'Favorite Word:' Daisuki (I love you) *'Favorite English Phrase:' "No thank you" *'Favorite Manga:' Love★Com (Lovely Complex) *'Special Skills: '''Can "sleep anywhere", being fast at texting and typing on her cellphone, being good at doing handsprings *'Quality that she won’t lose to anyone:' Being in high spirits *'Things that she want to do in her life:' Grow her hair long, go to the Vatican city, sing a solo song *'Favorite Morning Musume Song:' Ookii Hitomi, Kono Ai wo Kasanete *'Favorite Song in the Past:' Joshiryoku←Paradise, Mirrorcle World, "Paradise Ginga" by Hikaru Genji *'Current Favorite Song:' Entenka, "CLASSIC" by Shonan no Kaze, "Naseba Naru no Sa Nanairo Tamago" by T-Pistonz+KMC *'Audition Song:' Little-Princess☆Pri! *'Looks up to: ' Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Maeda Yuuka *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **Harvest (2012-) **Plumeria (2013-) *'Other Groups:' **Oha Girl Maple (2011–2012) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Harvest *Forest Time Albums Participated In Morning Musume *12, Smart *13 Colorful Character Concerts Participated In Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Spring New Genesis Fantasy DX *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Aki Colorful Character *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ and ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ and ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Kitakore Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~ and ~Wakuwaku Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Winter 2013 ~Viva!~ and ~Bravo!~ Releases Solo DVDs *2011.07.02 Greeting ~Ikuta Erina~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) Group DVDs *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) Digital Photobooks *2011.10.28 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Eripon version) *2012.12.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Eripon version) *2013.02.28 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) (Eripon version) Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 09 Kyuukies (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) Concert Photobooks 'For Concert Photobooks, please go to Morning Musume DVDs & Photobooks.''' Works Theater *2011.10.08-17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Ono no Komachi) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) Shows *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2012 Oha Star (as Oha Girl) *2012 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Films *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Commercials *2011 Nestle Milo (as Oha Girl) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Magazines *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (with Takahashi Ai, Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, & Suzuki Kanon) *2012.04.27 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, & Suzuki Kanon) Trivia *She wanted to be an idol since she was young. *She is learning English. *She goes to karaoke to reduce stress. *She was, for a short time, a model under "Elegant Promotion". *Her official signature is written in english, saying "Eripon". *She said that she is good at making friends. *She said that she’s not very good at cooking, but she likes it and can make delicious gratin. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she replied "no eyeshadow!". *She has stated that she doesn't like skull patterns well, but has recently been seen wearing them. *Before joining Morning Musume, she had a blog. *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be from Fukuoka (the other being Tanaka Reina). *She was #244 for the ninth generation audition. *She is known to be a KY (Kuuki Yomenai), an expression meaning one "can't read the air/atmosphere, clueless of the situation". *Her and Fukumura Mizuki's pairing name is "PonPon" and their catchphrase is "Mizupon desu, Eripon desu. Futari Awase PonPon desu!". *She was the first Morning Musume member to change her color in 2012. The second was Iikubo Haruna. *She was the third ninth generation member to get an e-Hello DVD. *She has an younger brother. *She became a fan of Morning Musume after hearing their single "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~". *She began liking Hello! Project starting with Minimoni. *She has the same last name as popular Japanese actor Ikuta Toma, but they are not related. *She is known for being a big fan of Niigaki Risa and she is currently into collecting Niigaki Risa goods. *She said that if she could become another Hello! Project member, she would be Niigaki Risa. *According to PokeMoni, Ikuta said that she would like to go back to the first day of their 2012 Spring Tour. *Her favorite English phrase is "No thank you!", which is Niigaki Risa's notable line in Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *She is a fan of AKB48, which, from that group, she looks up to Maeda Atsuko, Takahashi Minami, and Kojima Haruna. *She was in 17 Ameblo fangroups for AKB48. *She attended an AKB48 handshaking event once, and cried after she shook Oshima Yuko's hands. *HKT48 member Sashihara Rino has confessed her love for Ikuta. External Links *Hello! Project profile *9th Generation Blog *Ikuta Erina Blog Translations